Trzej studenci (Doyle, tł. anonim, 1911)
}} Było to w roku 1895. Okoliczności, o których tu bliżej nie chcę wspominać, tak się złożyły, że mieliśmy obaj z Holmesem mieszkać przez kilka tygodni w pewnem starem, wielkiem uniwersyteckiem mieście. Podczas naszego pobytu zdarzyła się tam ciekawa i osobliwa historya, którą obecnie zamierzam opowiedzieć. Zauważam jednak, że przemilczę pewne okoliczności, któreby mogły kogokolwiek naprowadzić na ślad owego zdarzenia. Nie chciałbym bowiem nikogo urazić, ani żadnej wyrządzić mu przykrości i wolę w podobnych wypadkach, jak to mówią, palców między drzwi nie pchać. Pomimo jednak koniecznej dyskrecyi jestem w możliwości przedstawić czytelnikowi samo zdarzenie we właściwem świetle, a nadto wykazać znowu jeden dowód niesłychanych zdolności mego przyjaciela Sherlocka Holmesa. Zamieszkiwaliśmy wówczas dwa umeblowane pokoje w pobliżu biblioteki, w której Holmes badał gorliwie stare angielskie rękopisy, a rezultaty tych studyów zasługują w całej pełni na to, abym im kiedyś poświęcił osobny, bardzo interesujący rozdział. Powróciwszy pewnego wieczoru z miłej przechadzki nad brzegiem rzeki, siedzieliśmy w pokoju i palili papierosy, gdy wtem zapukał i wszedł do nas powszechnie znany i ceniony z powodu swojej głębokiej uczoności profesor kolegium św. Łukasza. Był to wysoki chudy mężczyzna o nerwowym, łatwo wybuchającym temperamencie, wiecznie zdenerwowany, ale w tej właśnie chwili zdenerwowanie jego doszło ostatecznych granic, z czego można było łatwo wnosić, że spotkała go jakaś wielce niemiła przygoda. — Panie Holmes, musi mi pan poświęcić bodaj kilka godzin — zawołał z progu, nie witając się nawet z nami. — W naszym uniwersytecie zdarzyło się coś bardzo przykrego i gdyby pan przypadkowo tu nie bawił, nie wiedziałbym wcale, co począć. Pan jeden możesz mi dopomódz w moim kłopocie. — Niestety, jestem dziś tak bardzo zajęty, że w żaden sposób nie mogę przerwać mojej pracy — odpowiedział mój przyjaciel — dlatego radzę panu wezwać raczej policyi. — Oh, nie, nie, kochany panie — przerwał mu profesor — jest to bezwarunkowo niemożliwe. Skoro się raz jakąś sprawę policyi odda, już jej potem wycofać nie można, a tu właśnie zachodzi taka okoliczność, iż ze względu na dobro zakładu unikać trzeba rozgłosu, bo w przeciwnym razie byłby niemały skandal. O panu zaś wiem, że umiesz milczeć i znam też pańskie zdolności. Jesteś pan jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, który mi może dopomódz w wybrnięciu z sytuacyi. Błagam więc pana usilnie, nie odmawiaj mi i uczyń wszystko, co leży w pańskiej mocy. Gdy Holmes był zmuszony przez dłuższy czas obywać się bez swego ulubionego mieszkania na Baker street, tracił swój różowy humor. Bez książek, chemikaliów i miłego kawalerskiego nieładu, w domu było mu nieswojo i tęskno. To też i teraz wzruszył niełaskaw ramionami, ale nasz gość nie zniechęcił się tem i począł z żywą gestykulacyą opowiadać sam swoją historyę. — Jutro, panie Holmes, rozpoczynają się u nas na uniwersytecie egzamina i ja należę do egzaminatorów jako profesor greki. Jedno z pierwszych zadań polegać będzie na tłómaczeniu dłuższego ustępu z pewnego greckiego dzieła, o którem kandydat wiedzieć nie powinien. Ustęp ten dałem wydrukować, ażeby go bezpośrednio przed egzaminem rozdać, a byłoby naturalnie niesłychanem ułatwieniem dla kandydatów, gdyby się wcześnie do tego przygotować mogli. Z tego powodu tekst musi być zachowany aż do egzaminu w najściślejszej tajemnicy. Dzisiaj po południu otrzymałem z drukarni szczotkowe odbitki. Jest to pół rozdziału z Thucydidesa. Musiałem je, rozumie się, starannie przejrzeć, aby się nie wkradły żadne błędy. Aż do pół do piątej nie mogłem się uporać, gdy wtem przypomniałem sobie, że przyrzekłem jednemu z moich przyjaciół być u niego o tej porze na herbacie. Zostawiłem więc korektę na biurku, wyszedłem i zabawiłem dłużej niż godzinę. Jak panu wiadomo u nas na uniwersytecie są wszędzie podwójne drzwi: pierwsze, zewnątrz dębowe, drugie od środka obite zielonem suknem. Gdy powróciwszy, stanąłem przed zewnętrznemi drzwiami, ogarnęło mnie wielkie zdumienie: spostrzegłem klucz, który tkwił w zamku. Zdawało mi się w pierwszej chwili, że zapomniałem go sam wyjąć, ale sięgnąwszy ręką do kieszeni palta, przekonałem się, że swój klucz mam. Drugi taki sam posiada tylko mój służący Bannister. Służy u mnie już dziesiąty rok i uczciwość jego dawno już wypróbowałem. Okazało się tedy, że to był istotnie jego klucz i że był on w mojej pracowni zapytać, czy nie zechcę się napić herbaty, a odchodząc przez karygodne zapomnienie pozostawił klucz w zamku. Prawdopodobnie był on w pokoju zaraz po mojem wyjściu. Kiedyindziej niedbalstwo jego byłoby uszło, ale dzisiaj właśnie pociągnęło za sobą fatalne skutki. Skoro tylko spojrzałem na biurko, spostrzegłem, że ktoś papiery przewracał. Korekta składała się z trzech części, które razem leżały. Teraz jedna leżała na ziemi, druga na małym stoliku w pobliżu okna, a trzecia na biurku. Holmes poruszył się po raz pierwszy. — A więc początek na ziemi, dalszy ciąg koło okna, a reszta tam, gdzie pan przed odejściem siedział — ozwał się. — Najzupełniej tak. Jestem zdumiony bystrością pańskiego umysłu, panie Holmes. — Proszę o dalsze szczegóły tego zajmującego zdarzenia, panie profesorze. — W pierwszej chwili sądziłem, że to mój służący poważył się ruszać moje papiery, lecz on zaprzeczył temu stanowczo. Jestem zresztą przekonany, że on nie kłamie. Pozostaje jedna tylko możliwość: Być może, że ktoś, przechodząc korytarzem, spostrzegł klucz w zamku, a wiedząc, iż mnie niema, wszedł do pokoju, by przejrzeć papiery. Nawiasem dodaję, że wchodzi tu w grę jeszcze pokaźniejsza suma, ponieważ za najlepszą pracę przeznaczono wysoką nagrodę i ktoś nieuczciwy mógł się łatwo skusić na tego rodzaju ryzyko, byle tylko kolegów swoich uprzedzić w ubieganiu się o nią. Mój stary sługa ogromnie wypadkiem tym się przeraził i omal nie zemdlał, gdy się okazało, że ktoś odpisał sobie zapewne tekst ustępu. Musiałem podać służącemu trochę wina do otrzeźwienia i posadziwszy go na krześle, czyniłem poszukiwania po całym pokoju. Niebawem przekonałem się, że intruz ów oprócz rozrzuconych papierów inne jeszcze pozostawił ślady po sobie. Na małym stoliku pod oknem znalazłem wióry z ołówka, który tam widocznie zacinano. Znalazłem nawet złamany koniec ołówka. Huncwot z wszelkiem prawdopodobieństwem cały rozdział odpisał i w pośpiechu złamał ołówek, który na nowo musiał zastrugiwać. — Znakomicie — przerwał mu Holmes, odzyskawszy napowrót dobry humor i interesując się opowiadaniem coraz żywiej — szczęście panu sprzyjało, panie profesorze. — Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko — mówił dalej profesor. — Mam właśnie nowe biurko, pokryte piękną, czerwoną skórą. Mógłbym na to przysiądz, zarówno jak i mój służący Bannister, że nie było ono nigdzie zarysowane. A mimo to spostrzegłem teraz na skórze cięcie długie co najmniej trzy cale. A nie była to powierzchowna kreska, lecz istotnie przecięcie na wylot. Dalej — znalazłem także bryłkę jakiejś lepkiej gliny, czy coś podobnego, a wewnątrz tej bryłki znajdowały się trociny. Jestem przekonany, że ślady te pozostawił ten sam jegomość, który wykradł treść papierów. Odcisków obuwia, ani też żadnych innych śladów nie znalazłem. Byłoby się wszystko na tem musiało skończyć, gdyby nie obecność pańska w naszem mieście. Przybiegłem więc natychmiast tutaj, aby całą tę sprawę oddać w doświadczone ręce pańskie. Niechże mi pan pomoże, panie Holmes, widzi pan, w jakim jestem kłopocie. Albo muszę wykryć złodzieja, albo też egzamin odroczyć, dopóki nie sporządzę z greki nowego tematu do tłómaczenia. Uczynić tego jednak nie mogę bez dokładnego umotywowania, co znowu pociągnęłoby za sobą skandal, któryby nietylko fakultetowi, ale i całej wszechnicy bardzo zaszkodził. I dlatego to zależy mi bardzo na tem, aby cała sprawa pozostała w głębokiej tajemnicy. — A no będę się starał dopomódz panu, o ile mogę — rzekł Holmes, wkładając palto. — Wypadek jest dosyć interesujący. Czy nie odwiedził kto pana w tym czasie, kiedy nadeszła korekta? — Tak jest. Był u mnie młody student, Indyanin Daulat Ras, który mieszka w tem samem skrzydle. Zapytywał mnie o niektóre szczegóły egzaminu. — Do którego on również zasiada? — Tak. — A korekta wówczas leżała na stole? — O ile sobie przypominam, tak, ale była jeszcze nie rozwinięta, tak, jak ją przysłali z drukarni. — Lecz z rulonu można się było domyśleć, że to korekta, rozumie się, jeśli ktoś wiedział, że miał ją pan dziś otrzymać? — Możliwe. — Czy był jeszcze kto więcej u pana? — Nie. — Czy wiedział kto, że korekta znajdować się będzie w pańskim pokoju? — Nikt, oprócz zecera. — Czy służący go zna? — Stanowczo nie. Nikt o niczem nie wiedział. — Gdzie jest obecnie Bannister? — Zostawiłem go w opłakania godnym stanie. Biedaczysko! Leżał okropnie zgnębiony w fotelu, ale nie miałem czasu nim się zajmować, bo mi spieszno było zobaczyć się z panem. — Czy teraz zostawiłeś pan pokój otwarty? — Zamknąłem tylko papiery w biurku. — Mnie się zdaje, panie profesorze, że Indyanin, podczas bytności swojej u pana, nie mógł rozpoznać w owym rulonie pańskiej pracy dotyczącej egzaminu. Człowiek, który ją przepisał, przechodził przypadkowo obok pokoju i ujrzawszy klucz we drzwiach, wszedł do środka i.... — I ja to samo przypuszczam. Holmes uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. — A zatem idziemy — rzekł. — Dla ciebie, Watsonie, nic tam nie będzie ciekawego, jeżeli jednak masz ochotę, to pójdź z nami. Jesteśmy więc na pańskie usługi, panie profesorze. Do gmachu uniwersyteckiego wchodziło się przez zaniedbane, stare podwórze i gotycką bramę po kręconych kamiennych schodach. Pokój naszego klienta znajdował się w parterze i miał wielkie zakratowane okno. Nad niem na pierwszem, drugiem i trzeciem piętrze były pomieszkania studentów. Gdyśmy stanęli na miejscu, poczęło się już ściemniać. Holmes zatrzymał się przed oknem, wspiął się na palcach i patrzał do środka. — Ten ktoś musiał bezwarunkowo wejść drzwiami do pokoju — zauważył nasz przewodnik — gdyż oprócz tego zakratowanego okna innego wcale niema. — Ha, jeżeli tak — odpowiedział Holmes z właściwym sobie uśmiechem — to nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko wejść do gmachu. Przeszliśmy schody. Profesor otworzył drzwi i poprowadził nas do swego pokoju. Holmes począł zaraz na wstępie badać dokładnie dywan; profesor i ja stanęliśmy w kącie, aby mu nie przeszkadzać. — Niestety nie mogę zauważyć żadnych śladów — rzekł po chwili — a że mamy piękną pogodę, więc z pewnością ich już nie znajdziemy i szkoda na to czasu. Służący pański widocznie już przyszedł do siebie. Pan, odchodząc, zostawiłeś go w fotelu. Proszę mi pokazać w którym. — W tamtym pod oknem. — A, tam, obok tego małego stolika? Możecie się już zbliżyć, bo z dywanem skończyłem, a teraz kolej na zbadanie tego stolika. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że człowiek, który się wkradł do pokoju, przenosił papiery z biurka na ten stolik i tu je przeglądał, mając równocześnie widok na podwórze. Mądry był dosyć, bo usadowił się tak, aby mógł stąd zauważyć pana powracającego z miasta i rozumie się, czmychnąć zawczasu. — Ale w istocie tak nie było — wtrącił profesor — ponieważ nie wracałem przez podwórze lecz przez boczny korytarz. — Aha! Ale mimo to z pewnością myślał on tak, a nie inaczej. Proszę mi pokazać tę korektę. Dziękuję. Aha, nie pozostawił odcisku palców.... Najprzód odpisywał początkowy arkusz i sądzę, że przy największym pośpiechu spotrzebował na to przynajmniej kwadrans czasu. Potem odrzucił go i wziął drugi. Doszedł może do połowy, gdy wskutek powrotu pana musiał bardzo i to bardzo szybko umykać, gdyż nie miał nawet czasu położyć papieru na dawne miejsce, chociaż leżało to w jego interesie, aby pan się nie spostrzegł. Czy nie słyszał pan kroków, otwierając wewnętrzne drzwi? — Nie, nic nie słyszałem. — Dobrze. On pisał w tak strasznym pośpiechu, że aż ołówek złamał i musiał go na nowo zacinać. To bardzo interesujące, Watsonie. Ołówek jego różnił się bardzo od innych. Był gruby i bardzo miękki. Drzewna oprawa była na ciemno niebieski kolor pofarbowana, a nazwisko fabrykanta wyciśnięte srebrnemi literami. Pozostały kawałek nie był dłuższy nad półtora cala. Znajdź pan ten ołówek, panie profesorze, a będziesz miał w ręku przestępcę. Do ułatwienia tego dodaję, że miał on duży, bardzo tępy nóż. Twarz uczonego nabrała wyrazu wielkiego zdumienia wobec tylu niespodzianych spostrzeżeń. — Od biedy wszystkie te domysły mógłbym uznać, ale co do tej długości ołówka.... daruj pan.... Holmes podniósł mały kawałeczek drewna z ołówka, który tajemniczy jegomość na stole zostawił. Były tam widoczne litery N. N., i obok kawałeczek wolnego miejsca. — A teraz pan zrozumiał? — Nie, i teraz nawet obawiam się..... — A ty, Watsonie, jak sobie tłómaczysz te litery N. N.? Podług mnie przedstawiają one zakończenie pewnego wyrazu. Wyraz ten będzie ci wiadomy, jeśli sobie przypominasz, że najsławniejszą firmą, wyrabiającą ołówki, jest Johann Faber. Nie jestże więc jasne, iż pozostało tyle ołówka, ile powinno być wolnego miejsca przed wyrazem „Johann,“ z dodaniem miejsca zajętego przez litery JOHA? A zatem w żadnym wypadku nie więcej, ponieważ obydwa końcowe N. N., jak widzisz, są odcięte. Następnie Holmes zbliżył stolik do światła elektrycznego. — Sądziłem, że ów ktoś pisał może na cienkim papierze. W takim wypadku pismo byłoby się odbiło na politurowanej powierzchni stolika; nie widzę jednak nic. Zbadajmy jeszcze biurko. Zapewne jest to ta sama bryłka, o której pan wspominał. Z zewnątrz jest ona bez kształtu, ale wewnątrz uformowana mniej więcej w kształcie piramidy i do tego próżna. Widzę nawet trociny, które pan poprzednio także zauważyłeś. Istotnie jest to zajmujące. A do tego jeszcze ta rysa na biurku, dość głęboka rysa..... Zaczyna się jakiemś gryzmoleniem, a kończy się dziurą. Jestem panu bardzo wdzięczny, panie profesorze, żeś mię pan tem wszystkiem trochę rozerwał. A dokąd te drzwi prowadzą? — Do mojej sypialni. — Byłeś pan tam już od chwili zajścia? — Nie. Wszedłem tylko do tego pokoju, a potem pobiegłem prosto do pana. — Miałbym ochotę zajrzeć do pańskiej sypialni. Aj, co za uroczy staroświecki pokój! Pozwolicie panowie na chwilę, że zbadam podłogę. No, ale i tutaj niema nic do zauważenia. A do czego służy ta kotara? Wiesza pan za nią ubrania? To dobrze. Gdyby się ktoś chciał ukryć w tym pokoju, to z pewnością nie gdzieindziej, tylko za tą kotarą, bo łóżko za niskie a szafa za mała. Może się tam kto teraz ukrywa? Gdy Holmes odchylał portyerę, zauważyłem, że oczekiwał on niespodzianki. Jednakże nie było tam nic więcej prócz kilku ubrań. Holmes odstąpił od portyery i schylił się nagle, wołając: — Oho, a to co znowu? Znalazł małą, z brudnej lepkiej masy bryłkę, która miała wewnątrz wydrążenie w kształcie piramidy. Podniósł ją i trzymał na dłoni blisko lampy elektrycznej. — Jak widzę, pański gość był nietylko w pańskiej pracowni, ale i sypialni. — Czegóż on tu mógł szukać? — No, tego to już nie trudno odgadnąć. Pan powróciłeś zupełnie niespodzianie i on zauważył to dopiero wówczas, gdy pan chwycił klamkę u drzwi. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak tylko uciec do sypialni i tam się ukryć. — Na miłość Boską! Sadzisz pan, panie Holmes, że można go było schwytać w tym czasie, który straciłem na cuceniu Bannistra, rozumie się, gdybym był o tem wiedział, że hultaj tu się ukrywa? — Tak myślę. — No, a teraz pozostaje tylko jedna jeszcze możliwość, panie Holmes. Pan nie oglądałeś jeszcze okna w mojej sypialni? — Widzę, że jest ono zakratowane trzema żelaznemi sztabami, ale tak rzadko, iż człowiek mógłby się pomiędzy nimi przecisnąć. — Zupełnie słusznie. Okno wychodzi na zasłonięty róg dziedzińca. Mógł on zresztą i tu przesiedzeć, aż dopiero później, gdy pana już nie było i drzwi stały otworem mógł przejść najspokojniej na korytarz. Holmes potrząsł głową niecierpliwie. — No, tak znowu niepraktycznie myśleć nie trzeba — ozwał się. — Jeżeli pana dobrze zrozumiałem, to temi schodami obok pańskich drzwi przechodzą kilkakrotnie na dzień trzej studenci. — A tak. — Czy oni zdają także egzamin?? — Zdają. — Czy nie ma pan na którego z nich większego podejrzenia, niż na innych? Profesor wahał się z odpowiedzią. — Jest to trochę drażliwe pytanie — ozwał się po chwili. — Jeżeli się nie ma dostatecznych dowodów — to nie można pochopnie szafować podejrzeniami. — Zechcesz jednak pan wyjawić nam te podejrzenia, a czy one są uzasadnione, to już to osądzę. — A zatem scharakteryzuję panom moich trzech sąsiadów. Ten z pierwszego piętra nazywa się Gilchrist, jest bardzo pilnym uczniem i doskonałym gimnastykiem i należy do różnych klubów sportowych, a na wyścigach w skakaniu otrzymał znaczną nagrodę. Jest to przystojny i elegancki młodzieniec. Ojciec jego, baron Jakób Gilchrist, stracił olbrzymi majątek na grze w totalizatora. Uczeń mój pozostaje w dość kłopotliwych warunkach materyalnych, lecz jest tak pilny, że w przyszłości będzie zapewne z niego dzielny człowiek. Na drugiem piętrze mieszka Indyanin Doulat Ras. Jest to spokojny i bardzo stateczny człowiek, jak rzadko kto z jego plemienia. Należy do najzdolniejszych uczniów, tylko w grece nie bardzo tęgi, ale pracuje sumiennie i rzetelnie się uczy. Na trzecim piętrze znajduje się pokój Milesa Laren. Prace jego są wspaniałe, jeżeli on wogóle coś robi. Jest stanowczo najinteligentniejszym ze wszystkich akademików na naszym uniwersytecie, ale dziwak i ma różne fantazye, a przytem roztargniony i posiada mało wytrwałości. Na pierwszym roku omal go nie wykluczono z uniwersytetu za pewną sprawkę. Cały prawie czas nauki zmarnował przez lenistwo i mimo zdolności, które posiada, wynik jego egzaminu budzi wielkie obawy. — Tego to pan nie obdarzasz zbytniem zaufaniem? Profesor patrzył chmurnie w ziemię. — Zupełnie nie, ale z nich trzech temu najmniej dowierzam. — To dobrze. A teraz pragnąłbym pomówić z pańskim służącym. Profesor zadzwonił i w pokoju zjawił się Bannister. Był to niepokaźny, nizki mężczyzna, w wieku około lat pięćdziesięciu; twarz miał gładko wygoloną, na której drgały jeszcze muskuły od zbytniego wzruszenia z powodu nieprzyjemnego zajścia. Drżały mu też ręce, a wzrok niespokojny błąkał się naokoło. — Chcieliśmy raz jeszcze zbadać dokładnie tę nieszczęsną historyę — rzekł do niego profesor w ojcowskim tonie. — Dobrze, panie profesorze. — O ile mi wiadomo, zostawiliście klucz we drzwiach? — zapytał Holmes. — Tak jest, panie. — Nie jestże to uderzające, że nigdy przedtem, tylko właśnie wówczas, kiedy te papiery były na stole, zapomnieliście klucza w zamku? — No, zdarzyło mi się to już nieraz, a dziś najzupełniej przypadkowo zapomniałem.... — O której godzinie weszliście do pokoju? — Około pół do piątej, kiedy profesor pija zazwyczaj herbatę. — Jak długo bawiliście w pokoju? — Wyszedłem zaraz, widząc, że pana profesora niema. — Czy nie oglądaliście papierów na biurku? — A niechże mnie Bóg broni! — Ale, powiedzcie mi, jak się to stało, że zapomnieliście wyjąć klucz? — Hm, jak. Miałem w obu rękach tace z naczyniem na herbatę. Czemże było zamknąć, nogą? Potem to ja chciałem wrócić i zamknąć pokój, ale mi się... zapomniało i już. — Czy zamek jest sprężynowy, czy zwyczajny? — Ależ całkiem zwykły. — A zatem wewnętrzne drzwi stały tak długo otworem, jak długo tkwił klucz w zamku? — Tak. — A jeżeli ktoś był w pokoju, czy mógł on wyjść temi drzwiami? — Czemu nie? — A gdy pan profesor wrócił i was zawołał, czy byliście bardzo zmartwieni tem, co się stało? — I jeszcze jak. Coś podobnego nie przytrafiło mi się jeszcze nigdy, jak długo tu służę. Proszę pana, ja nawet aż zemdlałem. — Słyszałem o tem. Gdzieście stali wówczas, gdy wam się niedobrze zrobiło? — Gdzie stałem? A, prawda, tu koło drzwi. — A fotel stoi aż tam, koło okna. Mnie się zdaje, że w takim wypadku człowiek upada gdzie bądź i nie może szukać wygodnego miejsca. — Ja istotnie nie wierzę, ażeby on to uczynił z rozmysłem, panie Holmes, był taki blady i tak się słaniał — wtrącił profesor. — No, a gdy pan profesor wyszedł z pokoju, czyście długo tam zostali? — Może minutę. Potem zamknąłem drzwi i poszedłem do swojej izby. — A nie macie też przypadkiem na kogo podejrzenia? — Ale cóż znowu.... gdzieżbym ja śmiał. Zresztą wiem, że żaden z panów na całym uniwersytecie nie odważyłby się na coś podobnego. Ja sobie nawet tego wyobrazić nie mogę. — Dziękuję wam, to mi wystarczy — rzekł Holmes. — Aha, słuchajcie-no, czy nie powiedzieliście studentom, którzy tu mieszkają o tem, co zaszło? — Ani słowa, proszę pana. — I nie widzieliście się z żadnym z nich od chwili zajścia? — Nie. — Dobrze. A teraz, panie profesorze, możebyśmy się trochę przeszli po podwórzu, jeżeli, rozumie się, masz pan ochotę. Wyszliśmy na dziedziniec i ujrzeli wszystkie trzy okna umieszczone pionowo nad sobą oświetlone. — Pańskie wszystkie trzy ptaszki są w gniazdach — rzekł Holmes. — Oho, a to co znowu? Jeden z nich wygląda jak gdyby był mocno zaniepokojony. Tym „jednym“ był Indyanin. Czarny jego cień ukazał się nagle na firance. Chodził szybko po pokoju tam i na powrót. — Rad bym zajrzeć do tych trzech pokoi i zaznajomić się z ich mieszkańcami — ozwał się mój przyjaciel. — Czy byłoby to możliwe? — Ależ bez zbytnich trudności — odpowiedział uczony. — Ponieważ ta część gmachu jest bardzo stara i godna zwiedzenia, więc wejście panów, jako obcych, nikogo nie zadziwi. Proszę więc, ja panów osobiście oprowadzę. — Proszę tylko nie wymieniać nazwiska — rzekł Holmes — gdyśmy do pokoju Gilchrista zapukali. W progu powitał nas wysoki, smukły blondyn i poprosił grzecznie, aby wejść. Niewielki pokój posiadał istotnie kilka cennych zabytków architektury średniowiecznej. Holmes był tak szczegółami zachwycony, że wyjął notatkę i coś w niej pisał. Przytem jednak złamał „niechcący“ ołówek i poprosił Gilchrista o pożyczenie innego. I ten nowy ołówek również mu się złamał, aby..... pożyczyć u gospodarza scyzoryka. Taki sam „pech“ prześladował Holmesa w mieszkaniu Indyanina. Był to spokojnego usposobienia młodzieniec o ciemnej twarzy z zakrzywionym nosem. Patrzył na nas z ukosa i gdy Holmes ukończył rysunek w swoim notesie, okazał żywe z tego zadowolenie. Dotychczas nie mogłem wywnioskować, czy Holmes wpadł na jaki ślad, czy też nie. Trzeci ze studentów był naszą wizytą ogromnie poirytowany. Gdyśmy do niego zapukali, on zamiast otworzyć nam, zapytał przez drzwi, czego chcemy, a dowiedziawszy się o naszym celu, zaklął siarczyście: — Idźcie sobie do dyabła! Jutro egzamin. Potrzebuję spokoju! — A to ci zuchwalec — ozwał się nasz przewodnik, trzęsąc się od gniewu, gdyśmy schodzili na dół po schodach. — Rozumie się, on nie wiedział, że to ja jestem. Zachowanie się jego było bardzo aroganckie, co może nawet ugruntować podejrzenia przeciw niemu. Odpowiedź Holmesa na to była bardzo ciekawa: — Nie mógłby mi pan określić dokładnie wzrostu tego młodzieńca? — Dokładnie nie, chyba tylko tyle, że jest wyższy od Indyanina, a mniejszy od Gilchrista. W każdym razie liczy powyżej 6 stóp. — To rzecz bardzo ważna — rzekł Holmes — a teraz... życzę panu dobrej nocy, panie profesorze. Lecz przerażony tem uczony, krzyknął rozpaczliwie: — Na miłość Boską, panie Holmes, nie spodziewałem się tego po panu. Jak można pozostawić mnie w takim kłopocie, bez żadnej porady, żadnego wyjaśnienia. Jutro egzamin, a nie mogę przecież dopuścić do niego wobec tego, co się stało. Pan musi zrozumieć moje rozpaczliwe położenie i..... — Na razie nie da się tu nic zrobić. Przyjdę do pana jutro rano i pomówimy o tem obszerniej. Możliwe, że będę mógł panu coś stanowczego powiedzieć i wskazać jakieś wyjście. Tymczasem niech wszystko zostanie, jak było. — Dobrze, zastosuję się. — Niech pan będzie zupełnie spokojny; musimy z pewnością znaleźć wyjście. Pozwól mi pan tylko zabrać te bryłki pozostawione przez sprawcę i kartki korekty. Do widzenia. Gdyśmy zeszli na dziedziniec, spojrzeliśmy jeszcze raz w okna trzech pokoi. Indyanin przechadzał się po pokoju tam i napowrót. Tamtych nie można było zauważyć. — No, Watsonie, co myślisz o tem wszystkiem — zapytał mnie Holmes, gdyśmy się znaleźli na ulicy. — Interesująca łamigłówka, nieprawdaż? Masz trzech chłopaczków; jeden z nich z pewnością, nabroił, no i radź tu. Jak ty myślisz, który z nich, co? — Ten z trzeciego piętra, który tak klął, a którego profesor jak najgorzej przytem scharakteryzował. Ale zachowanie się Indyanina jest także podejrzane. Dlaczego on zresztą chodzi tak nerwowo po pokoju? — E, to nic nie znaczy. Podobnie czyni wiele ludzi, gdy muszą uczyć się czegoś na pamięć. — Zauważyłeś, z jaką niechęcią patrzył on na nas? — Ty byś to samo uczynił, gdyby cię niespodzianie napadło kilku ludzi w chwili, gdy masz egzamin za pasem i każda minuta jest ci drogą. Nie, w tem niema stanowczo nic dziwnego. Co zaś do jego ołówka i scyzoryka, to wydają mi się najmniej podejrzane. Ale z tamtym nie wszystko jest w porządku. — Z którym tamtym? — No ze służącym, Bannistrem. Że on do tego rękę przyłożył, to rzecz pewna. — On wywarł na mnie wrażenie bardzo porządnego człowieka. — Na mnie również, ale to niema nic do rzeczy. Zresztą..... oto sklep przyborów piśmiennych i tu rozpoczniemy poszukiwania. W całem mieście było tylko cztery podobne sklepy. W każdym z nich Holmes pokazywał ostrużeliny ołówka, obiecując dobrze zapłacić za taki sam, jak tamten. Wszędzie jednakże odpowiadano odmownie, twierdząc, że ołówki takiej niezwykłej grubości rzadko kto kupuje. Mój przyjaciel, mimo niepomyślnych wyników poszukiwań, nie martwił się, a tylko wzruszał ramionami, okazując zdziwienie w sposób dosyć komiczny. — Nie jest to dla nas pocieszające, kochany Watsonie. Najlepszy sposób ze wszystkich, nie doprowadził nas do niczego i zaczynam już wątpić, czy wogóle osiągniemy jaki cel. Już dziewiąta, a nasza gospodyni wspominała coś o zielonym groszku i mieliśmy być punktualnie o pół do ósmej na kolacyi. Gotowa się złościć, jak zwykle, zwłaszcza na ciebie, że nigdy nie przychodzisz na czas do obiadu i kolacyi, trapisz ją tem ciągle i gotowa ci mieszkanie wypowiedzieć. Rozumie się, że z tobą razem wylecę i ja, ale nie wcześniej, aż rozwiążemy łamigłówkę o nerwowym profesorze, niedbałym służącym i trzech przedsiębiorczych studentach. Tego wieczora Holmes wcale o sprawie tej nie wspomniał, chociaż po spóźnionej wieczerzy siedział długo pogrążony w myślach. Na drugi dzień rano o godzinie ósmej wbiegł do mego pokoju właśnie, gdy skończyłem się ubierać. — No, Watsonie — rzekł — byłby już czas, żebyśmy się udali do uniwersytetu. Czy możesz ze śniadaniem poczekać? — Naturalnie. — Profesor gotów umrzeć z niecierpliwości. — Oh, to prawda. Czy masz co pocieszającego dla niego? — Zdaje mi się, że tak. — Wyrobiłeś sobie już sąd o tem wszystkiem? — Owszem, Watsonie, odkryłem całą tajemnicę. — Ciekawy jestem, jakie dowody ku temu mogłeś nagromadzić w ciągu nocy? — Oo! nie nadaremno wstałem już o godzinie szóstej. Pracowałem przez te dwie godziny w pocie czoła i schodziłem około pięciu mil drogi, by tylko coś znaleść. Zobacz no! Wyciągnął ku mnie dłoń, na której leżały trzy małe grudki czarnej lepkiej masy. — A to co, Holmesie? Wczoraj miałeś tylko dwie takie.... — Trzecią znalazłem dzisiaj. Jest to druzgocący dowód. Skąd pochodzi ten trzeci okaz, stamtąd pochodzą i dwa poprzednie. Jak myślisz, Watsonie? No, ale czas nam w drogę, by naszego klienta pocieszyć. Zastaliśmy biednego profesora istotnie w pożałowania godnem usposobieniu. Niebawem miał się rozpocząć egzamin, a on ciągle jeszcze nie wiedział, co ma czynić: czy zawiadomić o wszystkiem grono profesorów, czy też pozwolić na to, aby przebiegły sprawca korzystał z ułatwienia, o które się nieprawnie postarał. Wskutek zdenerwowania nie mógł prawie na nogach ustać, a ujrzawszy Holmesa, podbiegł ku niemu z otwartemi ramionami. — Chwała Bogu, że pan nareszcie przyszedłeś. Obawiałem się, że pan zwątpił w powodzenie całej sprawy. Co ja zrobię? Czy mam dopuścić do egzaminu? — Rozumie się. Na każdy wypadek egzamin rozpocząć trzeba. — Ale ten łotr..... — Tego panu zaraz wskażę! — Co, wykryłeś go pan? — Zdaje mi się. Jeżeli sprawa nie powinna być głośną, to musimy sami utworzyć trybunał i osądzić go między sobą. Proszę usiąść tam, panie profesorze, a ty tutaj, Watsonie. Tak. Ja usiądę między wami po środku. O tak. Zdaje mi się, że tworzymy pozycyę sędziów i nie mało strachu napędzimy winowajcy. Proszę teraz zadzwonić, panie profesorze! Bannister wszedł do pokoju z podniesioną głową, jednakże wobec min sędziowskich, jakie przybraliśmy, zaraz się zmieszał, spuścił wzrok ku ziemi. — Zechcecie zamknąć drzwi — ozwał się Holmes poważnie — tak! A teraz opowiedzcie wszystko, jak to było, ale powiedzcie prawdę. Służący pobladł śmiertelnie. — Przecie ja już wszystko powiedziałem, panie. — I nic już do tego nie możecie dodać? — Nie, proszę pana, nie mogę. — No to ja wam zadam jeszcze kilka pytań. Gdy wam się wczoraj słabo zrobiło, usiedliście umyślnie w tamtym fotelu pod oknem, ażeby ukryć pewien przedmiot, który mógł zdradzić, że ktoś obcy był w tym pokoju? Bannister zdębiał. — Ależ, proszę pana, z pewnością nie.... — Ja się tylko pytam — rzekł Holmes łagodnie — i zapewniam was, że nie mogę wam tego udowodnić. Ale mimo to nie jest wykluczonem, że w chwili, gdy pan profesor się odwrócił, wypuściliście człowieka, który się ukrył w sypialnym pokoju. — Tu nie było wcale nikogo, proszę pana. — Szkoda, Bannister. Aż do tej chwili mówiliście prawdę, lecz teraz.... skłamaliście. — W tym pokoju nie było żadnej żywej duszy — upierał się służący. — Jednak przyznajcie się, Bannister, proszę was, przyznajcie się. — Nie, panie, tu nie było nikogo. — Jak widzę, nie można z wami dojść do ładu. Zechcecie jednak pozostać tu jeszcze chwilę. Stańcie sobie obok tamtych drzwi. A pan profesor będzie łaskaw pofatygować się na górę i poprosić tu Gilchrista. Niebawem wrócił profesor ze swoim uczniem. Była to okazała, męska postać, mężczyzna smukły i zgrabny o elastycznym chodzie i pięknych rysach oblicza. Powiódł wzrokiem dokoła, a wreszcie zatrzymał go dłużej na służącym, który stał w kącie. Na twarzy jego odmalowała się trwoga. — Przedewszystkiem proszę zamknąć drzwi — zaczął Holmes. — No, panie Gilchrist, jesteśmy tu wszyscy sami swoi i nikt się nie dowie, o czem mówić będziemy. Bądźmy otwarci miedzy sobą. Otóż, panie Gilchrist, chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co skłoniło takiego honorowego człowieka, jak pan, do niehonorowego wielce czynu? Młodzieniec zachwiał się na nogach i rzucił w kierunku Bannistera spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu. — Nie, panie Gilchrist, ani jednego słowa nie powiedziałem, ani jednego słowa — ozwał się służący. — Nie powiedzieliście, — wtrącił Holmes — ale uczynicie to teraz. No, panie Gilchrist, sam pan ocenisz, że po tych słowach Bannistra, niema dla pana żadnego wyjścia i że tylko szczere wyznanie całej prawdy może pana uratować. W pierwszej chwili zaskoczony młodzieniec przysłonił sobie dłonią oczy, jakby ukryć chciał zmieszanie, ale zaraz się ocknął, padł na kolana przed profesorem i ukrywszy twarz w dłoniach począł mocno szlochać. — Wstań pan — przemówił Holmes udobruchany — błądzić jest rzeczą ludzką, lecz nikt panu nie może zarzucić zatwardziałości. Prawdopodobnie trudnoby panu było opowiedzieć w tej chwili całe zajście, więc wyręczę w tem pana, a pan będzie tylko łaskaw poprawić mnie, jeżeli w czem zbłądzę. Proszę więc posłuchać, a przekonasz się pan, że nie będę niesprawiedliwym. Od pierwszej chwili, panie profesorze, gdy tylko pan powiedział, że nikt, a nawet sam Bannister nie wiedział o tem, iż tak bardzo ważne papiery w pokoju pańskim się znajdują, wypadek począł w moim umyśle przybierać coraz ważniejsze kształty. Drukarza stanowczo pominąć musimy, bo on mógł treść tych papierów odbić sobie w drukarni, a nie fatygował by się aż tutaj. Indyanina także nie można posądzać. Jeżeli bowiem podczas jego nieobecności u pana druk był zwinięty w rulon, to niepodobna było się domyślać, co tam się wewnątrz mieści. Wykluczone jest również, ażeby ktoś przypadkowo wszedł do pokoju podczas nieobecności pańskiej właśnie w tym dniu, kiedy na biurku znajdowała się korekta. Wszystkie te możliwości odrzuciłem od razu. Ten ktoś o istnieniu korekty wiedział napewno przedtem jeszcze, nim wszedł do pokoju. Pytanie tylko, w jaki sposób dowiedział się on o tem? Wszedłszy wczoraj na dziedziniec, zbadałem przedewszystkiem okno. Śmiałem się w duchu z tego, co pan przypuszczał, a mianowicie, że niemożliwem jest, aby się ktoś odważył przeciskać przez kraty w biały dzień, wobec licznych przechodniów. Zmierzyłem też dokładnie, jak wysokim musiałby być mężczyzna, któryby mógł przez to okno zobaczyć papiery na biurku i je rozpoznać. Ja jestem wysoki na sześć stóp i z wielkim tylko wysiłkiem udało mi się to, a cóż dopiero człowiekowi odemnie niższemu? Widzi pan teraz, że miałem podstawę do mniemania, iż student najwyższy wzrostem zasługuje na baczniejszą uwagę. Wszedłszy następnie do pokoju, powiedziałem panu profesorowi zaraz moje zdanie co do tego małego stolika. Biurko nie mogło mnie na nic naprowadzić, dopóki pan nie wspomniał, opisując pana Gilchrista, że umie on doskonale skakać. Wówczas pojąłem wszystko, a tylko brakło mi namacalnych dowodów, które potem uzyskałem. Sprawa tak się przedstawia: Ten młody człowiek spędził całe popołudnie na boiska, ćwicząc się w skakaniu. Z powrotem zdjął obuwie, przeznaczone do sportu i niósł je pod pachą. Obuwie to jest, jak wiadomo, zaopatrzone w ćwieki. Przechodząc obok pańskiego okna zajrzał z ciekawości do środka i zauważył tam na biurku rozłożoną korektę, domyślając się, że to zapewne materyał do jutrzejszego egzaminu. Nic w tem dziwnego, że wybrał sobie drogę do swego mieszkania przez pański pokój, gdyż zobaczył klucz we drzwiach i.... ciekawość wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem. Błysnęła mu myśl, że dobrze by było wejść i korektę tę zobaczyć. Niebezpieczeństwa niema, bo mógł się łatwo wytłómaczyć, jeśliby go był kto przyłapał, a mianowicie mógł powiedzieć, że przyszedł zapytać o co pana profesora. Wszedł więc i przekonuje się, że papiery są bardzo ważne. Ogarnęła go pokusa przejrzeć je. Położył buciki na biurku i..... A co pan położyłeś na tym małym stoliku pod oknem? — Rękawiczki — odpowiedział młodzieniec, a Holmes rzucił w kierunku służącego tryumfujące spojrzenie. — Wziął następnie korektę — mówił Holmes dalej — i począł kartkę po kartce przepisywać. Sądził, że pan profesor będzie wracał głównem wejściem i on go przez okno musi zobaczyć. Ale jak wiemy, pan profesor wszedł niespodzianie z innej strony, a Gilchrist zauważył to dopiero w ostatniej chwili. Ucieczka była już niemożliwą. Porwał więc buciki, wpadł do sypialnego pokoju, a o rękawiczkach całkiem zapomniał. Stąd więc ta kresa na biurku w kierunku sypialni, gdyż bucik właśnie w tym kierunku gwałtownie pociągnięto. Równocześnie podczas tego szarpnięcia odpadła z pomiędzy ćwieków obuwia grudka zeschłej ziemi na biurko. Taka sama grudka wypadła z pod bucika w sypialni. Zauważam nadto, że dzisiaj raniutko byłem na boisku wyścigowem i przekonałem się, że cała arena wysypana była trocinami, ażeby ćwiczących uchronić od poślizgnięcia się. Przyniosłem nawet stamtąd grudkę ziemi do porównania z temi, które tu znaleźliśmy. Czy powiedziałem prawdę, panie Gilchrist? Student wyprostował się: — Tak, panie łaskawy — odpowiedział — wszystko to jest prawdą. — Na miłość boską — wtrącił profesor — i nic więcej nie masz pan do powiedzenia na swoją obronę? — Owszem miałbym coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, ale w pierwszej chwili przestraszony i zawstydzony straciłem prawie przytomność. Mam tu list, panie profesorze, który napisałem dziś rano po nieprzespanej nocy. Dość długo łudziłem się, że moje przewinienie na jaw nie wyjdzie. Oto jest ten list. Przekona się z niego pan profesor, że postanowiłem od egzaminu odstąpić. Ofiarowano mi niedawno posadę przy policyi w Rodezyi, wobec czego wyjadę bezzwłocznie do Afryki Południowej. — Bardzo mnie to cieszy — przerwał profesor z widoczna ulgą — że pan nie chce korzystać z nabytych tą nieuczciwą drogą wiadomości. Dlaczego pan jednak zmienił całkowicie swoje plany? Gilchrist wskazał na Bannistra. — Tam stoi człowiek, który mnie na dobrą drogę naprowadził. — No, Bannister, teraz na was kolej, abyście złożyli zeznanie — ozwał się Holmes. — Zrozumieliście teraz, dlaczego powiedziałem wam do oczu, że nikt inny, tylko wy jeden ułatwiliście ucieczkę temu młodemu panu. Ucieczka przez okno wydała mi się zaraz nieprawdopodobną. Czy nie moglibyście nam tego ostatniego punktu wyjaśnić i podać przyczyn, co was do tego popchnęło? — To było całkiem proste, proszę pana, gdyby pan był znał stosunki; ale pan mimo całej swej przenikliwości poznać ich nie mógł. Przed laty służyłem u starego barona Gilchrista, ojca tego młodego pana. Po jego bankructwie udałem się tutaj i otrzymałem miejsce u pana profesora, ale o swoim dawnym chlebodawcy nie zapomniałem, mimo, że wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. Przez pamięć na dawne czasy, starałem się wszelkiemi siłami ocalić młodego pana Gilchrista. Gdy wbiegłem wczoraj do pokoju na krzyk pana profesora, wzrok mój padł na te rękawiczki, które pan Gilchrist na fotelu zostawił. Poznałem je natychmiast i pomyślałem sobie, że gdyby je pan profesor ujrzał, wszystko byłoby stracone. Upadłem więc na ten fotel i nie ruszyłem się tak długo, dopóki pan profesor nie wydalił się. Wówczas to wyszedł z sypialni mój biedny panicz, którego gdy był dzieckiem, na rękach swoich nosiłem. Uprzytomniłem sobie wszystko. Czyż to nie było naturalne, moi panowie, że pragnąłem go ratować, jak również i to, że powiedziałem mu słowa które mógłby był od swego zmarłego ojca usłyszeć, a mianowicie przedstawiłem mu niegodziwość postępku i nakazałem, aby się nie ważył robić zeń użytku. Czy możecie mnie za to ganić, panowie? — Nie, istotnie nie — przemówił Holmes serdecznie i wstał z krzesła. — A teraz panie profesorze, zdaje mi się, że pańska mała zagadka została należycie rozwiązaną, a w domu czeka na nas śniadanie. Chodź, Watsonie. A panu, mój młodzieńcze, życzę dobrego powodzenia w Rodezyi. Jesteś pan teraz przygnębiony; starajże się pan dowieść nam w przyszłości, że możesz osiągnąć wysokie stanowisko. Gdyśmy odchodzili, na twarz młodzieńca wystąpiły płomienie. KONIEC. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe